


A Long Walk

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Obi-Wan loses his speeder and is caught in the rain. Cody thinks this turn of events is hilarious.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	A Long Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my vod getting caught in the rain today, I wrote this to cheer him up. You know who you are <3

Obi-Wan is wet. 

He is walking back to camp after an easy surveillance mission gone wrong. He is not looking forward to the scolding he is going to get. 

He insisted on going alone, wanting to give his commander a break from the constant work. Cody pushed to come with him, but Obi-Wan pulled rank and made him stay home. 

All he was supposed to do was stake out a building for a few hours until he caught sight of the subject, follow them to their lodging, and report back. Naturally, Obi-Wan left all communications back at camp, being incredibly tech un-savvy he had no clue how to encode communications. Better safe than sorry. 

Boy, did Obi-Wan regret that now. He left his speeded for two minutes to follow the suspect, and when he returned it was gone. No trace of it had been left behind. Obi-Wan searched in vain for a few minutes, and then the downpour began. 

Being unable to stomach rain, or water of any sort, he reluctantly started his long journey back. What would have been a ten-minute speeder ride became a half hour slog through the mud. And the rain. Obi-Wan would hear no end of teasing from Cody about his situation. He could practically hear the ‘I told you so.’

He passed the last ridge protecting the camp and became rather distracted. He could see his commander standing in the doorway of the officers building, looking for him. 

Obi-Wan reached his hand up to grab the commanders attention-

And promptly fell on his face. His boot was stuck in a small patch of mud, and he couldn’t remove it in time. Obi-Wan could a feel an intense blush heat up his face and neck. Of course, of course he had to trip the second Cody looked at him. 

Pulling himself to his feet, Obi-Wan checked his robes and tried to make them as orderly as possible in the whipping wind and torrential rain. Luckily the trip has simply covered him in grass, which was easy enough to remove with a little bit of the force. 

He made it down the ridge in good time, more grumpy than ever. His excitement had all but vanished in the face of his embarrassment. 

"My little trouble magnet," Cody laughed as Obi-Wan stepped inside the blessedly dry building. "I can't let you go anywhere by yourself! What happened this time?"

Obi-Wan glared out from the hood of his cloak, looking rather like a wet dog. He was trying to pull out an intimidating look to get Cody to back down, but it had the opposite effect. 

“I’ll have you know everything went according to plan. We have the information the council wanted.”  
Cody lifted one eyebrow and smirked. 

“If everything went according to plan, why did you walk home? Someone blow up your speeder again?” He laughed as Obi-Wan shed his soaked outer layer, revealing equally soaked under robes. 

“Stolen,” Obi-Wan grumbled, refusing to look at the teasing glint in Cody’s eyes. 

Cody reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan's poor hands. "And your hands are so cold!" He pulled them up to his head and blew warming breathes over their joined hands. "Come on, let's get you dry."

With a fond look, Cody lead his general to their shared room, laughing all the way as Obi-Wan huddled close to his warm commander.


End file.
